The Birds And The Bees
by AnimeDreamWriter
Summary: I'm no good at summaries, we all know this; however, this is a story of a special girl. Maybe not so special. You know, why don't you just read it! I promise it's probably wayyy better then the summary! Bee X OC
1. The Unsual Meeting

**A/N: Well as you all know, or may not know, but I promised to make a Bumblebee Fanfiction. Therefore, here it is! Yes, this story is starting from the beginning of the movies, but i'm adding my own little twist.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Birds And The Bees<strong>

**Chapter One:** _The Unusual Meeting_

"I got it! I got it! I got it!"

I looked up from my spot on the couch and spotted my brother dancing around with keys dangling in my face. Today was the day he was supposed to get a car if he received an A, and by the looks of it I'm assuming he got it. I had left school early today for a dentist appointment, so i didn't get to see if he had gotten the grade. I slowly stood up, then gripped him by the shoulders. "Stop it. You have no dance moves, Sam." I said teasingly. Instead of even trying to think of a comeback, he just pulled me into a hug. I sank into it, enjoy this short sibling moment.

Sam Witwicky, the boy I called my brother. Yeah, that's right, I was adopted. And our differences were as clear as day. While Sam had his slightly curly dark brown hair, I had platinum blonde hair that faded into a light pink which faded into a lavender. So I had the help of hair dye, but the difference was still there! His eyes were a kind brown while mine were an extremely nerve-racking ice blue. In fact, they were so icy blue that Sam's parents were afraid I was blind when they first met me. Surely enough though I can see perfectly fine. Another thing was where as Sam's skin was tan and he tanned easily, I had this creamy complexion that never left me. I was a singer, and well...my brother was...vocally challenged.

"You have to come see it!" he exclaimed, pulling me out to the driveway. I sighed then rolled my eyes, following my overly excited brother outside.

"Not too bad." I whispered, looking over the yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. "Needs a wash, though." I could have sworn I heard the car snort, but I pushed it aside.

"Well you see I was hooooooping-"

I raised my hand, cutting my brother off. "If I wash this car for you Samuel, you have to promise to let me drive it whenever needed." I said.

"Fine!" he groaned, "But you have to come to the party with me later."

"You mean that party at the lake you're going to with Miles so you can try and impress that Mikaela girl?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He nodded sheepishly then gave a huge grin. "Sure whatever." I said with a shrug.

He picked me up and squeezed me. "Have I ever told you how much I love you, Kaytlin?" he said.

"A little_ too _much! Now go get me the stuff to wash your car!" I said with a laugh. He ran off into the house and I looked over at the car. After tying my hair up in a ponytail, I ran my hand over the hood. I could have sworn I felt the car shiver, but I made myself believe my hand was just shaking. I wearily picked up the hose and started spraying down the car. Sam came out just in time with a bucket of soapy water, a sponge, and some towels.

After the car was rinsed, I took the soapy sponge and starting motioning circles all over the car. When I got to the hood, I SWEAR the engine revved. I slowly began to make circles with the sponge again, and this time the car began to heat up.

"What's with you?" I whispered.

Never did I actually expect the car to respond.

_"Baby got me goin' crazy..."_ the radio sang out.

I jumped back, starring at the car as if it was an alien. Ha, the irony. After awhile of internal freaking out, I slowly finished soaping up the hood. When this was done, I quickly washed it off and dried it. Taking one last glance at the car, I skipped into the house.

"Sammy-babe! Your car is done!" I called out sweetly.

He came out of the kitchen with a red face. "Do you really have to call me that?" he whispered. My pink lips curved into a smirk. I've been a part of the Witwicky family for seven years now, and I called him cute names occasionally. He just grew flustered because he never wanted to admit that he had a crush on me when we were younger.

I stuck out my tongue then made my way upstairs. After tossing off my wet clothes I gazed at my reflection. I turned my back to the mirror and gazed over my shoulder at the tattoo on my left shoulder. It was a rather beautifully done dream catcher with the words 'Dreams are my reality' printed in cursive. It took awhile of convincing, but my adoptive parents eventually gave in. Hey, if Sam was getting a car then I was going to have a harmless needle ink up my smooth skin for the rest of my life.

"Oh yeah we need to-"

"Sam!" I screeched, starring at my brother who had barged into my room while I was practically naked. Sure he had seen me in a bikini, but these were my undergarments. His face went blood red and he instantly shut his eyes, waving his hands in the air as if trying to find his way out. I walked over and pushed him out, closing, and locking the door this time. "You act like I'm unattractive!" I yelled.

"You are!" he yelled back, and I could sense him tensing up. "W-Wait no I didn't mean it like that. I-It's just you're my sister so it's like I-I'm not s-supposed to see all that and I mean all that. It's not like it wasn't nice. I mean- no that's wrong! Wait not that saying that it wasn't nice was wrong it's just-"

"SHUTUP!" I yelled interrupting his rant.

After slipping on a pair of light denim Jean shorts and a pink short sleeve v-neck, I let down my hair. I ran my fingers through it, then straightened it a bit and combed out my side-swept bangs that nearly covered my right eye. Applying my make-up, I gave myself a once over.

I was decent enough.

I ran downstairs in time to hear my brother arguing with my dad over a pathway or something like that. I sprinted to the car, and slipped in the passenger seat. When Sam came over he was mumbling something about 'putting bling on a boy dog' but I shrugged it off.

After picking up Miles, heading to the party, and Sam having a mini freak out attack about Mikaela being there, the two finally got out of the car. I heard Sam saying something about pop-up books and I giggled.

"You didn't tell me you brought your sister."

My heart sunk. That voice belonged to Trent. I never got what my relationship was with Trent. He hated me, but yet he constantly flirted with me...well, if he wasn't insulting me. All this only caused me to sink farther in the leather seats. I wasn't in the mood for him today.

Sam, who was a protective brother like any other looked over at me and then grunted. "Miles, lets go." he called out to monkey boy who was climbing a tree. I never had a problem with his best friend, but man was he weird. But hey, who was I to judge their bromance. Miles retreated to the back seat, but Sam seemed to focus on something just as he was about to open the door.

_"Who's going to drive you home?"_

I looked at the radio curiously. Then my gaze focused on what Sam was looking at. I groaned and rolled my eyes at the sight of him gawking at Mikaela walking away on the side of the road. Sam and Miles began bickering about Mikaela, and how she could sit in the back with him, but Sam was not going to let that happen. Finally I decided to use my flirtatious girl charm.

"Miles. Could you please just do this for my little Sam?" I begged in a soft tone, my lips formed in a pout as I reached into the back to give his leg a squeeze. His eyes widened and he avoided my gaze as he got out of the car, a blush apparent on his cheeks.

"That was so not needed." Sam said as he started the car, obviously kicking into brother mode.

"Got him out, didn't it?" I said with a confident smirk as I climbed into the back seat. "Go get your girl, tiger."

Sam pulled up next to her and stammered out something about riding her home before correcting himself and offering a ride home. After noticing I was in the back, she got in.

Talk about awkward silences.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So here we are at the end of my first chapter. <strong>

**Kaytlin: So what's up with the car?**

**Me: Heh heh heh -evil grin- oh you'll find out...**

**Kaytlin: o.o**

**Sam: Could you give AnimeDreamWriter all your reviews?**

**Kaytlin: Sammy-babe! You're here too!**

**Sam: -Blushes- Of course, i'm in the story too -.-**


	2. Baby Bee

**Me: I do apologize for keeping you waiting. To be honest, it's really late and I'm just not sure if I have anything witty to say at this point.**

**Kaytlin: Well then...**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Sam: Yup...**

**Kaytlin: Uhuh...**

**Me: So...**

**Sam: Uh...**

**Me: On with the story?**

* * *

><p><strong>The Birds And The Bees<strong>

**Chapter Two:** _Baby Bee_

"Kate! Kate! Wake up!"

I moaned and rolled over at my brother calling my nickname. "Seriously Sam! First you see me half naked and now you're trying to get in bed with me. This is wrong on so many levels!" I groaned.

"Seriously Kate! My car is being stolen!" he screeched, then ran downstairs.

I ran a hand through my hair and got up to get dressed. After pulling on a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a black hoodie, I made my way downstairs. Though Sam was already gone. That boy was getting his ass kicked for waking me up and not even waiting for me!

With a sigh I collapsed on the couch and returned to my beauty slumber...

"Kate. Sweetheart. Wake up."

"Why do you keep waking me up." I whined.

"Sam is in jail."

I jumped up, almost hitting my father in the face. What in the world could Sam have done to get himself in trouble! "I swear I'm going to kill him." I muttered, causing my father to chuckle. Unfortunately making my father laugh was not enough to get me out of this trip to go rescue my brother. I figured I had to anyway. Knowing my brother, his clumsy self would 'drop the soap' in a matter of seconds.

The ride to the police station was awkward I must say. It was one of those tense silences with the radio turned off because neither of my parents wanted to hear my music. I still didn't quite figure out why I was driving in the first place, but hey who cares. When we arrived at the police station, my brother was already tweaking out to the officers. I couldn't help but laugh. My brother was such a geek.

"Yo Sammy-babe! I'm here to bust you out! Get your cute self over here!" I exclaimed, causing the group to look over at me.

"Is that your girlfriend..." one of the officers asked in shock.

"Sister." Sam answered, looking away from them to try and hide his red face.

"You're related?" they exclaimed, and I smirked.

"Wish I had a sister like that growing up..." one officer muttered. It made me wonder if he planned for me to hear that, or he was actually trying to be quiet.

"Ew. Pervert." I said, placing a hand on my hip.

"Don't insult the nice officers, sweetie." my father warned me. I scoffed, glared at the officer, then looked away. "Not my fault he can't get any." I grumbled and my father pinched me.

That was about the end of my talking for that little trip to the police station. I had to mentally put myself on a time out in order to keep my mouth shut. But eventually all was said and done and I returned home, with my dorky brother. I was currently sitting out on the lawn, starring up at the stars as the cool grass carressed my skin. Suddenly obnoxiously bright headlights interuppted my peace and I looked up to spot a blotcy patch of yellow. I slowly stood, squinting to try and focus my vision. It was deinfately a car.

"Satan's Camaro is back!" I heard Sam shriek from inside the house. However, I was stuck where I was, frozen at the sight of the yellow car. The driver's side door opened, and I jumped a bit.

"You want me to get in?" I asked, pointing to myself. It honked it's horn and I took that as a yes. I cautiously got in, and the seatbelt snapped around me in a very snug manor. It closed the door just in time for me to see Sam speeding off on our mom's pink bike. Very classy bro. Very classy.

"So...you got a name mister big shot Camaro?" I asked.

The radio became rather static-like and soon a techno-sounding song played._ "Sweet little Bumblebee..."_

"Bumblebee, eh?"

The car was chasing after my brother, who was embarrassingly screaming like a girl on his rather girly bike. Suddenly he hit a corner, and the door opened. "Hey baby bee, what's going on?" I asked, already coming up with a nickname for him. Him. Er...it was a boy right?

His engine revved and somehow I took that as my signal to get out. When I stepped out, he transformed. So Sam wasn't lying. He really was a giant robot. "Well you look like a boy..." I suddenly blurted out. He looked down at me, his bright blue optics seeming quite...happy. He nodded and I assumed that was my answer. He was a boy.

Sam's shriek of terror interrupted my moment of gawking at the creature. I ran to the source of the noise, and saw a police mustang trying to run my brother over. Being the hot head that I was, I sprinted over and kicked the wheel. "Stop it jerk face!" I yelled. Suddenly I heard the same noise I heard when Bumblebee transformed and gulped as a giant robot was now starring at me. "Shit..."

Just when I thought I could see my life flash before my eyes, I saw a flash of yellow instead. "Bumblebee..." I whispered, when the car swerved, and it's doors swung open.

"Get in the car! Just get in the car!"

I looked behind me to see Sam trying to get Mikaela over to the Camaro. When the hell did she get here? Regardless of that minor detail, I was the first to enter the car. Bumblebee had lowered his seat so that I could climb in back, and then surely as soon as I did Sam and Mikaela slipped in the front. Though Mikaela sat in the middle, in fear she might 'disrupt his driving' or something like that. I on the other hand took this opportunity to show Bumblebee my own personal thanks.

"Officially the coolest car ever." I said, a grin on my face.

_"Thank you. Thank you very much..."_ the radio responded.

Sam and Mikaela slowly turned their heads to stare at me as if I had suddenly become a lunatic. "Did you...Did you just talk to it!" Sam whispered in a panicked voice.

"It's a he, and his name is Bumblebee!" I defended the car.

"Oh so now you're defending it!" he shot back.

"Bumblebee! His name is Bumblebee!" I said, then folded my arms over my chest, "And if I were you I wouldn't be so bluntly insulting the thing that just saved your life and is, let me add, way bigger than you."

"She has a point..." Mikaela whispered. I smiled over at her, suddenly gaining a whole new level of appreciation for her. Sam instantly shut up, and focused outside. Go girl power! "But what I don't understand is...if he's some advanced alien robot, why does he change back into this piece of crap Camaro?"

Oh. Shit.

The car came to a screeching halt and then shook Mikaela and Sam out. Mikaela folded her arms over her chest as the door closed and I was stuck in a pissed off alien car. He made a quick turn then drove off but I could hear Sam yell, "You can't just do that! He's sensitive! You just drove off four thousand dollars and that four thousand dollars just drove off with my sister! Do you know what my parents will do when they find out! They will kill me!" I could practically picture Mikaela rolling her eyes.

"Hey Bee, I know she insulted you an all, but you cant just leave them there." I said, trying to coax him by gently rubbing the seat. He shuddered, but other than that he ignored me. I sighed, when suddenly the car jolted to its side and I had to grip the steering wheel to keep steady. "What the hell, Bee!" I yelled, shutting my eyes.

_"Open your eyes..."_ the radio whispered.

My pale eyes slowly fluttered back open and then almost popped out of my head. The whole interior had changed to that of a newer model. "Holy crap Bee! You're freaking hot!" I exclaimed, and he whirrled in approval. We zoomed back yo my brother who was still freaking out. The car honked, and the two focus on the car, their mouths dropping. "Hop in, but dont drool on the interior..." I said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So, it is actually not as long as I had hoped...<strong>

**Sam: It's alright...**

**Me: -bursts into tears- no it isnt! ITS NEVER ALRIGHT!**

**Sam: o.o**

**Kaytlin: Uh...yeah...review...and stuff.**


	3. Guardianship

**Me: Have I been gone for awhile? Yes. For that I apologize.**

**Ashley: Idiot.**

**Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU ARE IN THE WRONG STORY! HURRY GO AWAY BEFORE THE OTHERS SEE YOU!**

**Ashley: Pushy.**

**Me: Quick on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Birds And The Bees <strong>

**Chapter Three:** _Guardianship_

Where was I now? Well I was standing in front of five giant ass robots. That's where I was. Talk about living in a dream.

"Autobots..." Sam whispered, once they were all introduced. Autobots, huh? Guess that suits them. They morph into automobiles and they're robots. Clever ones, aren't they? "So...Bumblebee you're my guardian?" Sam spoke up again.

"Whoa do I just not exist here!" I suddenly piped up, folding my arms over my chest causing me to give myself an unnecessary 'push-up'. Bumblebee stared down at me curiously, his bright blue optics fixed on me.

"Bumblebee! Get your processors out of the gutter!" Ratchet, the medic, suddenly spoke up. Bumblebee flinched, looked away, and began rubbing the back of his helm sheepishly.

Sam looked over at me, then at Bumblebee, then back at me, and then back him. "Great! Now my car is a pervert!" Sam yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Takes one to know one." I mumbled, causing Mikaela to giggle. Yeah, I was really starting to like that girl.

"Yo I kinda like the little chick, she's got attitude." The one named Jazz spoke up. I looked over at him, winked, and then smirked.

"Why thank you." I said, giving a mock bow. His body rumbled in a chuckle, and I couldn't help but giggle myself. "Hey if Sam's got Bumblebee, at least let me have this guy."

Bumblebee chirped and whirled in protest. I recently learned that his vocal processor was damaged in battle, so that's why he used the radio to talk. He was also the youngest amongst the group. "Please Bumblebee calm yourself. You may be the guardian to them both since they are technically related." Optimus said. He was the leader of this little- er, giant group. He then focused on me, his wise and fatherly looking blue optics piercing me. And I thought my blue eyes were intimidating? Pfft. "This is true, yes? Being his adopted sister means you are related to him?"

"Right." I said firmly.

"Your true creators. I understand that they-"

"Stop!"

My body gained goosebumps and my mouth grew dry. Had I really just yelled at the big guy? Yes, I had. But I had every right to! He was bring up my parents. My real parents. That was a touchy subject that I never mentioned and I definitely didn't want to hear about them from some alien robot who I didn't even know for longer than a few minutes. All the Autobots seemed shocked, but Sam decided to stick up for me. "It's best if you don't bring up her parents, she doesn't like it. Truth is, I don't even know why she was adopted and I could care less if she won't tell me because I have her in my life now-" he paused to look over at me, giving me a brotherly smile. "-And that's all that matters." Points for you Sam for being a sweetheart at times.

"I see. Regardless Bumblebee shall be both of your guardians." Optimus said. I squealed, suddenly being lifted off the ground and turned around to see I was starring into bright blue optics.

"Hey there Bee, happy ya get me too?" I said softly, giving him a wink.

If a robot could blush, well Bumblebee would certainly be blushing by the look on his face. He then nodded quickly, and brought me close to his chest. I felt this pulse from within him and pushed myself closer to his chest plate. It kind of felt...like a heart.

"Looks like the little lady likes the kid's spark." Jazz said, nudging the robot next to him who's name was Ironhide.

"His Spark?" I whispered, placing my hand over where the pulse was strongest.

_"My heart, it beats, beats for only you..."_ Bee's radio sang. I smiled up at him, and he was smiling back. Paramore. Who would have thought aliens had a good taste in music.

"Well aren't you a cutie?" I said, smiling up at him. His vents whirled and his blue optics avoided my gaze.

_"Not so- bad yourself."_ his radio said softly, as he scratched the side of his head with a finger.

"Bee's got a crush on the femme!" Jazz said, nudging Ironhide again who let out a low growl of irritation.

Bumblebee shook his head quickly, raising his free hand in defense. "It isn't-like that at all!" his radio blared in protest. I just sat there with a grin, my multi-colored hair grazing my smooth skin with the night breeze.

"So you want the glasses?"

I looked down to see that Sam was still speaking with Optimus. The glasses? Does he mean those crazy old glasses he was trying to sell on EBay. I knew he had to still have them. I mean, who would buy those things.

An hour later I found myself in Sam's room. "You really need to clean this place." I muttered, kicking a pair of boxers under his bed before Mikaela could spot them. He would thank me later. Mikaela giggled at my previous comment and stuffed her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. Sam was still frantically looking around the room for the glasses when I noticed a colorful flyer fall from his desk. I bent over, picked it up, and then gasped. "Sam, how did you get this! It's mine!" I squealed.

He shushed me, glanced over at me, then rolled his eyes. "It fell out of your bag one day. I forgot to give it back."

"Hey is that the invite to The Technicolor Phase?" Mikaela spoke up.

I looked over at her, my eyes wide with surprise. "Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked.

She pulled out a folded up flyer from the back of her pocket, and then held it out to me. "I got one too. From that kid, Danny, right?" she said, causing my face to grow hot just at the mention of his name. Danny Hellington, or Danny 'Hell' for short. He was a boy I had had taken a major liking to since my sophomore year in high school. I wouldn't say it was a crush. Pfft, yeah like I'd ever have a crush on a boy. "I hear he's going to be the DJ at the rave. I was going to head there just for fun..." she said.

"Yeah! Me too!" I lied. I was clearly going just to see him.

"You know I hear he's pretty into you." she said, a devilish smirk creeping upon her lips.

"Really?" I squeaked, then suddenly realized I had let my cover slip. I cleared my throat then looked away. "I mean, yeah...it's whatever I guess."

"Hey. Can we cut out the boy talk for just a second I'm-"

Sam was interrupted when the house suddenly began shaking, and the power went out. We all darted over to his window, seeing that Ratchet had fallen and taken the power lines out with him. Sam began to whisper-yell down to them, telling them to cut it out. I on the other hand just rolled my eyes and then suddenly realized something more important.

"Sam?" I whispered, grabbing his shoulders and spinning him towards his closed door. He grew wide-eyed at the small space beneath the door that revealed lights moving around. We then all seemed to hear the fast footsteps.

"Sam! Why is this door locked?" Our father said, shaking the handle.

"Honey! Kate isn't in her room!" Our mother called from down the hall.

We were so screwed. Mikaela ducked down behind the bed, and Sam and I turned to look each other. Both of us froze. We were both dirty and sweaty! This was so not a good combination when the door was locked. "They're going to think we were doing _something_..." he whispered.

"Oh no they're not!" I whispered back, then quietly walked over to where the door was and stood against the wall.

He seemed to get my plan, and opened the door to our parents. "What are you guys doing? Can't a guy get some privacy!" he said, shielding his eyes from the light of their flashlights as the door covered my body from our parent's view.

"I thought I heard voices." Ron said, stepping farther into the room.

"Voices? What voices?" Sam asked quickly.

I heard their footsteps and then our father gasp. "Look at the yard!" He exclaimed. I was beginning to to think the worst. Like maybe he saw the Autobots outside. "It's a total mess! That earthquake messed up everything." he stated and I instantly relaxed. Assuming they were both at the window, I slowly pushed door so there was enough space for me to slip out without making noise, and then quickly walked down the hall.

Once in my room, I stripped out of my clothes, and wrapped a towel around me. I briskly walked back to Sam's room and peeked inside. "Mom? Dad? What's going on? I was going to take a shower and then suddenly the power went out." I said, sounding perfectly normal. Unlike Sam I was more believable in the situation.

"I thought you said she wasn't in her room." Ron said.

"I didn't check her bathroom." Judy admitted. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and then placed my hands on my hips. "Dear, you two are the same age. Isn't it normal for a teen your age to want some me time?" My mother asked me, and that's when I noticed Sam's red face. What the hell happened in those like three minutes that I was gone! "I was trying to tell Sam here that it was okay if you know...he was masturbating before we walked in."

"Oh god mom that is so wrong! Shut up!" I shrieked, covering my face with my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Katylin: Well, that was awkward? By the way who was that Ashle-<strong>

**Me: What? I dont know what you're talking about.**

**Kaytlin: No, the girl in the-**

**Me: What? What girl? What are you talking about?**

**Kaytlin: The girl in the opening-**

**Me: What? There was no girl.**

**Kaytlin: Yes there-**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. The Technicolor Phase

**Me: Yayyyy it's story time! Woo! Story time! Yay!**

**Sam: What's got you so excited?**

**Me: I just ordered a mother freaking pizza!**

**Sam: -.-**

**Me: With freaking breadsticks! Do you know how yummy that's going to be?**

**Sam: Can we just get to the story?**

* * *

><p><strong>The Birds and the Bees<strong>

**Chapter Four:** _The Technicolor Phase_

"Sam, Seriously just give the glasses to the robots, I need to get going." I groaned, standing next to Mikaela. Our parents had both fallen back asleep, and Sam and I were now debating. More like fighting.

"You cannot go to that party!" he replied.

"I'm not a baby, and you're not my father!" I yelled, and Mikaela quickly covered my mouth and shushed me. I forgot for a second that we were currently upstairs from my sleeping parents. I sighed, nodded, and that seemed to let her know that I wouldn't yell anymore. "Sammy-babe, look you can come too. Right, Mikaela?" I asked, looking over at her for support.

She nodded quickly, looking over at Sam. "Oh yeah, I'm sure it will be fun." She said, and that seemed to be all he needed. Stupid brother. When I try to convince him he's not for it, but then offer opportunity to hang out with Mikaela and he's all for it.

So I loaned Mikaela some clothes suitable for the 'The Technicolor Phase' and helped my brother as well in the fashion department. We handed the glasses over to Optimus, and Bumblebee was permitted to take us. I sat in the back, by myself, starring out the window.

"_Is something wrong?" _the radio suddenly filled the car. The car had been completely silent until that moment, and somehow Sam and Mikaela seemed to know Bumblebee was talking to me because they both glanced back.

I glanced at the radio, my pale blue eyes blinking curiously which were currently framed in cat-like dark purple eyeliner, and thick black mascara with silvery glittery flakes clinging to the ends. "I don't know, I mean….this all just seems so unreal. Bee, you're a freaking giant robot that turns into a car." I said, running a hand through my hair. "I mean, what if wake up and find this all to be some dream?"

The car came to a screeching halt, and the engine revved. It almost sounded as if I had shocked him. A car behind us honked, and the car began to roll of yet again. _"This isn't a dream, cupcake…" _the char announced, _"This is real whether you want it to be or not."_

That's when I realized what I had done, and why Bumblebee came to such an abrupt stop. I had hurt his feelings. He thought I didn't want him to be real. "Oh Bee, I just don't want to lose everything that has been happening. Come on, this is the coolest thing ever!" I said.

Mikaela nodded, smiling. "I know what she means, this just…isn't something that happens every day." She said, supporting me.

Bumblebee was quiet, as if he was thinking it over. I was never one for quiet situations, so I focused on starring out the window once again. My mind wandered to when Bumblebee transformed in front of me. All the gears winding and snapping into place. It was like I was living in a fucking Disney Movie. Okay wait, they don't curse in Disney movies. Don't they usually sing in Disney Movies? I was pretty sure Optimus wasn't going to burst out into song and dance anytime soon.

"Yo, Kate. We're here."

I jumped, looking up at my brother with the expression of a deer caught in the headlights. He cocked a curious eyebrow, and I rolled my eyes. "Gosh give a girl a warning before you give her a heart attack." I said sarcastically, the door opening automatically for me thanks to Bumblebee. At least I knew he wasn't mad at me, that, or he was just a gentleman. I stepped out, small strands of my hair immediately caressing my face from the night breeze. The thing I loved the most about these types of 'Raves' is that they were outside. I didn't like being cramped up in a dark room with a bunch of people dancing around me. I placed a hand on my hip, leaned against the car, gazed around, and then smirked.

"Hey! Kate! Whoa is that really you!"

I looked up, my pale eyes focusing on a figure running towards us. When they were close I realized it was Danny. "D-Danny?" I whispered, then mentally cursed for stuttering.

"Come on Sam, let's go." I heard Mikaela whisper, and despite my brother's protests, he was dragged away.

Danny was finally directly in front of me, giving his normal knee-weakening grin. There was no doubting the boy was attractive. He had my skin tone, with jet black hair that fell to his shoulders. His bangs covered a part of his right eye which were an extremely light brown with these weird orange flecks. He was muscular, and was always wearing skinny jeans and some form of tight t-shirt. "Hey Kate…" he whispered, now smirking, "you look…more amazing than usual. I never thought that could be possible."

"Thanks." I whispered, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind my ear. Thanks? That's all that I could come up with? Stupid.

Though he seemed to find my stupidity funny, because he laughed. "Come on, I'll take you to my stage." He said. God his voice was so sexy! He gently took my hand, intertwining our fingers and at that moment Bumblebee's engine blared to life. I was able to feel it since I was still leaning against the car, but Danny thankfully couldn't hear it over the loud blasting music of the Rave. I eyed the car curiously as Danny lead me away. "Is something wrong?" he asked, glancing back at me. It reminded me of when Bee had asked me the same thing not too long ago.

"Everything's fine." I replied with a smile, just as we approached his stage. The DJ that was currently working smiled at him, then took of his headphones.

"Whoa, who's the girl Danny Hell." The man asked, eying me over. I gave a slight glare, and Danny chuckled.

"This is Kaytlin." Danny said, now removing his hand from mine and putting an arm around me.

"Man, don't let Jenny see this one." The man said, handing over the headphones to Danny who was smirking.

Jenny? Who the freaking hell was Jenny? Danny seemed to notice my sudden curiosity because he nudged me slightly. "Don't worry about it blue eyes." He whispered. 'Blue eyes'. He had been calling me that since our first conversation my first day of sophomore year.

"_This is stupid." I groaned, folding my arms over my chest. "Will you just relax." My brother responded, trying to calm me down. I sighed, gazing around the auditorium. I didn't understand why we had to have a pep rally the first day of school. I certainly wasn't too full of pep the first day of school. "Are the vending machines open?" I whispered. _

"_Probably, oh get me a coke." Sam said._

"_Do you have coke money?" I retorted._

"_No."_

"_Then you're not getting a coke." I said, then got up, managing to make my way down the bleachers and through the plethora of people. When I reached the vending machines, there was no one else around. That was a nice change. I pulled a few dollars from my pocket, slipped in the machine, then eyed the coke. With a sigh, I pressed the code and got the beverage for my brother. Hey, I was a nice girl. Sometimes. _

_Then as I looked at the coke I had bought for my brother, I suddenly had a craving for one. With another sigh I paid for yet another coke._

"_Wow you must really like coke."_

_I practically jumped out of my skin. When I turned around I spotted a guy who had to be about my age. He grinned at me, leaning against the other vending machine. "How long have you been standing there?" I snapped, but he didn't seem to be bothered by harsh tone. He was gazing at me as if he was stuck in a daze._

"_Wow…" he whispered._

"_Wow, what?" I snapped again but that didn't seem to bother him either. _

"_You have nice eyes." He said, now grinning again. _

_My whole aura and expression at that moment. I finally realized how attractive he was, how nice his tone was, and how cute that smile was. "Thank you?" I whispered._

"_Can you see clearly?" he asked._

_I groaned. Why did people think I was blind? I knew my eyes were pale but gosh, really now? "What, because I look blind?" I asked, my harsh tone returning._

"_Uh, no. Because you asked how long I've been standing here and I was clearly here when you walked in." he said, and I immediately blushed. He was one of the only person to ask if I could see clearly, and didn't mean the color of my eyes. _

"_Oh shutup!" I responded with a smirk, brushing past him._

"_I hope to see you around blue eyes." He said just as I stepped past him. I froze, glanced over my shoulder, and met his gaze. I gave a small smile, then walked away._

Flashing back into reality, I looked over at Danny who was now in full on DJ mode. I smiled, bobbing my head to the beat of the pulsing music. He looked over at me and grinned, pulling me closer. However there was one thing still one thing on my mind. Who the hell was Jenny?

I got my answer sooner than I expected.

A dark haired girl popped on stage out of the crowd, wrapping her arm around Danny's free one. "Hey Jenny." He said. She kissed his cheek, and he looked over at her with a small smile. At that moment when he turned to her, she planted a kiss on his lips.

They were dating.

He broke away. Not harshly, but it was clearly because I was standing right there. The girl, Jenny, seemed to notice me and glared immediately. "Who is this?" she asked rather arrogantly.

"A girl who's leaving." I responded in an overly harsh tone.

"Kate, wait-."

"No…I can see you're busy. I'll talk to you later, kay." I said in the nicest tone I could possibly pull off at the moment. After giving a small smile, I stepped off the platform and disappeared into the darkness, glowsticks, and crowds of people.

I somehow made my way back to Bumblebee, but by that time I had seemed to collect a few tears along the way. Heartbreak was never a fun experience. I opened the door on my own, slipping into the backseat. The door closed on its own and immediately locked. Bee stayed quiet, letting me get out a few sniffles as I wiped my eyes. Once I was silent as well, I could see the radio turn on. _"I know this pretty rave girl…"_ the radio played softly. I smiled, then sniffled again.

"Is her name Jenny?" I responded smartly, but he seemed confused. Obviously, because he didn't know who Jenny was.

"_No, its you." _Bumblebee responded.

I smiled at the radio. He was a sweet robot alien er- thing. "Thanks Bumblebee." I whispered.

"_What happened?" _ He asked.

"Oh it's nothing, Bee don't worry. It's just a guy." I responded.

"_That guy you left with?"_

"Uh, yeah him." I whispered, surprised he had been paying attention. Well, he had revved his engine when Danny took my hand. What was up with that anyway. Bumblebee stayed silent for a while before a soft tune filled the car.

"_You've had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart…never really had luck. Couldn't ever figure out how to love."_

I blinked curiously, starring at the radio. What was he trying to say?

"_I just want you to know….you're far from the usual…"_

I wasn't sure why, but my heart had skipped a beat. Before I had a chance to ask Bumblebee what exactly was he trying to say to me, Mikaela and Sam knocked on one of the windows. I jumped, looking up at them with wide eyes. They pointed to the door, and I realized they wanted me to unlock the car. Of course I didn't have to because Bumblebee did it for me. The whole ride home was silent, and I was constantly glancing at the radio curiously. What did he mean by me being far from the usual? Was he just playing a song, or did he mean those words?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I apologize for any typo's. I typed this up realllllly fast because I wanted to get it in before the pizza came. Why? I don't know but I did.<strong>

**Sam: It's because you're a fat as-**

**Me: Hey Hey Hey now! Let's not be rude here little Sammy-Wammy.**

**Sam: God not you too -.- Kaytlin look what you started!**

**Kaytlin: It's not my fault Sammy-babe!**

**Sam: -.- Please Review.**


End file.
